A Love Not Meant To Be
by Quistis de Valentine
Summary: The first Final fantasy fic I ever wrote. It's a Quistis/Squall fic and I have written a sequal, but it's kinda different than this. This one is more emotional.


A love not meant to be?

A/N: I don't know how good this one is, I wrote it around 2am one night and it's probably just crap, but since you're here check it out!

Setting: At Balamb Garden kinda in the middle of the game, I think. We're at Quistis's bedroom, late one night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quistis looked out of her dorm window, just as she expected, the dark sea was all she could see. She sighed. Another useless day, just drifting around looking for the White SeeD ship. And if that wasn't enough, her thoughts was hunting her too. She had been really looking forward to become an instructor and teach the new SeeDs, but who would have thought it would turn out to this? She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the window. Trying to save the world was one thing, that was a battle she could sorta control. And she liked having things under control. Fighting her feeling everyday was a battle she had one power over. None what so ever. 

_I love you. Why can't you see that? Why won't you admit I love you Squall. _

She met her eyes in the window, the night was getting even darker and the window was just like a mirror. She knew she wasn't ugly, she even knew she had a lot of admirers at the Garden. She forced a smile. That thought always made her smile. She have fans? The whole thought was ridiculous, but comforting in a way. 

"If only"She didn't even dare to say his name out load. " had been one of them." 

With a last look at herself in the blue nightgown, she decided to at least try to get some sleep. It hadn't been much of that lately. If she wasn't on the road, hunting memories kept her awake. 

She had just turned around when the door flew open. She jumped, a bit, okay, a lot startled. 

"Quistis!" 

" Squall." She said, surprised would be a understatement.

He looked at her, trying to get his thought's together. Seeing Quistis in a short nightgown was the least he expected.

"I what's the matter?" he said, unsure on how to react to her sad expression. She sat down on the bed, shaking her head.

"N-nothing. I just It's nothing. It just gets to me sometimes" she didn't finish the sentence.

""

He didn't answer her. He just stood there. Quistis felt like crying, he didn't even bother to try comforting her. She was his instructor, nothing more, nothing less. She cleared her throat and tried acting like an instructor.

"What are you doing here I mean, what's up?"

His answer was short and professional, no emotions here!

"Cid He wants to talk to us." His professional act fated a bit. "Bu but if you're tired" 

"No, no, I'm fine. I just haven't slept much lately."

" Yeah "

"I'll just go and get changed."

She got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, as an instructor she had her own. She was just about to close the door behind her, when she heard his voice.

"Quistis?"

She turned around, ready for the worst, hoping for the best.

"Yeah?"

He looked down, before looking straight into her eyes.

"Thanks for everything."

She gasped unnoticeable, she had expected everything but this. Squall thanking her?

" You're welcome."

An unbearable silence came between them. One of them had to break it off, and it wouldn't be Squall.

"Squall, I I need to talk to you."

"Me too."

"Don't you ever feel you're missing something? I've been training since I could walk, I was a SeeD at 15, an instructor at 17 I've been so busy saving others life, I forgot to have one of my own!"

"Are you saying you're quitting SeeD?!"

"Never, I love being a SeeD."

"But?"

"All I'm saying is we're soldiers 24/7, we save other people, we save whole towns but when will we ever LIVE?"

"I don't understand."

"I'm talking about love, I guess."

""

She looked down. Either he didn't understand, or he wouldn't. Or he had other things on his mind. WHY had she told him these things? Alright, so she hadn't found her true love, maybe he had. Maybe she was right here. Wouldn't that be nice, she thought ironically, if she was right here, only problem is she has black hair and a silly blue dress thing on her. 

"I'll be right back," she said and closed the door to get changed. 

What she didn't know was at that exact time, Squall was also kicking himself for being such a coward. Maybe Quistis HAD been telling him she No, it didn't matter anyway. Quistis had the whole male population of the Garden to choose from. There was no way she wanted a tongue-tied boy like himself. Even if he saved the world and become the head instructor of the Garden, Quistis wouldn't think of him as anything, but her little brother.

Quistis came out of the bathroom, looking gorgeous as always, but he had to admit to himself, she did look better in the nightgown. 

"Ready to go?"

He nodded. The moment was gone. Once again they were Quistis and Squall, SeeDs. But as they left Quistis's dorm, they were two souls, one thought: _Could it be a love not meant to be?_

The End?

I don't know to continue it or not. If you have any ideas, or liked it, let me know. 


End file.
